MY PET
by roxas aka danny
Summary: SASKUE JUST TURED 15 GUESS WHAT HE GOT A HALF HUMAN HALF DOG BOY BUT HE LOOKS  SO SAD and how does neji fit in to all of this
1. Chapter 1

my pet to day was my birthday im am now 15 years old but i really dont care MY NAME IS SASKUE UCHIHA 

NOTE IF YOU DONT REVIEW ILL STOP TELLING THE STORY

CHATPER ONE GETING TO KNOW YOU

happy birthday saskue! i got you something! sakura said holding her hand out with a present in it inner

sakura cha! with this present saskue will have to love me

whatevery saskue

said looking very bored LATER it was night time and sakura was the only one still there SAKURA GO HOME! NOW!!

BUT BUT WHY SASKUE DONT YOU LIKE ME?

no! i hate you now leave! saskue after saskue kicked sakura he was about to go to bed when he heard someone kNOCKING ON THE DOOR NOW! WHAT! WHEN HE

OPENED THE DOOR HE SAW NEJI HOLDING SOMETHING IN HIS HAND NEJI? WHATS UP AND WHATS IN YOUR HAND NEJI AND SASKUE HAVE

BEEN FRIENDS FOR 9 YEARS YOU DIDT THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU DID I NEJI SAID I GOT YOU A PRESRNT A VERY GOOD PRESENT HE SAID

WALKING IN WITH A BOY WITH TAPE ON HIS HANDS AND MOUTH HIS HAIR WAS WET VERY WET HE LOOKS ABOUT 13 his hair was red and eyes

were green HERE NEJI SAID HANDING A PICE OF ROPE THAT WAS TIDED UP TO THE TApe saskue took it but the way he did it made the boy almost fall sorry saskue said ok neji whats going on

hes your present neji said saskue whatt said looking very shocked i bought you a slave he said looking like it was the simpliest thing every well any way i have to go bey saskue hey wait neji!  
but he was gone"  
sakue closed the door and looked at the boy standing befor him he was very wet all over his body and his hair saskue not knowing what to say so he took the slave to his

bedroom and begin takeing the tape off the boy the boy kept his eyes on the floor so do you have a name saskue said picking the boy up and puting him on the bed the boy didt

say anythin but still looking at the floor saskue singed and sat next to the boy the boy was still wet and now so was the bed a littel but saskue didt care saskue put his hand on the

boys wet hair it was very soft and thats when saskue saw it the boy had dog like ears on the top of his hair and he had a tail to has if he was half dog and half human what the!

saskue said backing away this made the boy sad saskue was still shocked but ok saskue calme down he told himself after he was calm he looked at the boy can you talk he

asked the boy didt look at him i guess ill have to give you a name and a bath the boy looks so sad saskue moved closer to the boy look at me he said the boy did as he was told

and looked at saskue saskue put his hand on the boys cheek the boys face the boy jumped at this and his face was red its ok im not going to hurt saskue said why are you so sad

saskue asked the boy didt say say anything saskue singed saskue got up come here he said the boy did as he was told saskue now in the bathroom took the boys hand im going

to give you a bath he said takeing the boys shirt and shorts off puting the boy in the bath

AN HOUR LATER NOW THAT WERE DONE WITH YOUR BATH I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A NAME SASKUE PUT THE BOY ON THE BED AFTER DRYING

HIS HAIR I KNOW ILL CALL YOU .

JIN YOU LOOK LIKE A JIN I NEED MY SLEEP COME HERE SASKUE SAID JIN DID AS HE WAS TOLD SASKUE TOOK JIN IN HIS ARMS AND AND WENT TO SLEEP


	2. Chapter 2

ithanks for reading and im the one who made enter naruto gx 

CHATPER TWO SUNDAY

saskue woke up to the sound of some one crying to his suprise it was the boy crying in his sleep still in his arms saskue was about to wake him up when he heard his phone ring

saskue hates that phone but neji got him one so that theay can talk more and what do you know it was neji hey neji whats up? SASKUE ASKED UM NOTHING I WAS

JUST BORED SUNDAYS SUCK NEJI SAID SOUNDING VERY BORED WELL UM CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING NEJI SASKUE SAID SURE SASKUE

BUDDY NEJI SAID SOUNDING VERY HAPPY OK UMWHATS WITH THE SLAVE YOU GAVE ME SASKUE SAID WHAT DO YOU MEAN? NEJI SAID I

MEAN WHY DOES HE HAVE A TAIL AND EARS ON HIS HEAD LIKE A DOG! SASKUE SAID he half dog and half human neji said why does he look so sad and

why does he cry in his sleep saskue said sounding very mad

yo! saskue calme down look ok i dont know the only thing i do know is that hes a sex slave neji said well why did you buy me a sex slave saskue said saskue your 15 years old

now your going to want to have sex ok i should know im 16 neji said look neji do sex slaves get raped some times saskue said yes neji said saskue looked over to his bed

where the boy was starting to wake up hey

neji i have to go bey saskue closed the phone and went to the boy on the bed who was now talking in his sleep but he cant make out what hes saying saskue started to play in his

hair his hair was so soft as the boy started to wake opening his eyes very slow and sit up when he saw saskue he backed away

hey its ok im not going to hurt you come here saskue said very

soft the boy only looks the bed then his hands saske looked at the boys hands and saw a little blood on his hand

let me see your hand saskue takeing the boys hand

saskue saw that he had a deep cut on his hand and arm the boy looked away where did you get this saskue asked looking at the boy the boy didt look at him saskue put his free

hand on the boys cheek the boy looked at him tell me saskue said the boy looked very sad and looked away dont do that saskue said starting to get mad the boy looked at him

as if saying what?

you keep looking away and looking sad just tell me whats wrong saskue said the boy looked away see you did it again!!!!! saskue said pointing at him

the boy closed his eyes and looked like he was about to cry ok im sorry saskue said backing away hes not good at stuff like this

the boy was crying now [saskue thinking oh god! oh god! what should i do???? saskue was thinking

saskues phone ringed think god! saved by the phone end saskue thinking

hello?

hi saskue!!!!!!!!!!!!! its sakura

what now! sakura saskue asked not really careing you know forget bey with saskue closed the phone and looked at the bed the boy fell a sleep

i wounder was he raped and i have to take care of the cut on his arm why didt i see the cut when giveing him a bath i was really tried after he was done with the boys arm saskue

just looked at the boy he even looks sad in his sleep saskue went to the bath room and when he came back the boy was siting on floor like a dog saskue went over to him and

sited next to him his ears were down like when dogs are sad

saskue put his hand on the boys head im sorry saskue said looking at the boy the boy didt look at him i have to go shoping im takeing you with me i cant leave you here by your

self and you need more stuff saskue said looking at him you know what i never did tell you my name did i my name is saskue saskue said looking at the floor any way lets get

going saskue got up and took the boys hand to make him get up come on be a good dog saskue said trying to get him out of the house LATER

god jin stop being so so shy[jin is the boy saskue said saskue was trying to pull him in to the shop after he got him in the shop he started looking for shirts and shorts for the boy

dragging him by the hand all over the store saskue saw something that he liked stay! saskue said to the boy the boy didt look like he unterstood stay here unterstand?

the boy didt unterstand god!! just stay here ill be right back saskue said very mad saskue walked to the stand of shirts and picked the one that he liked when saskue got back the

boy was gone man i told him to stay here!! saskue said very very mad

saskue looked all over the store and no site of the boy when saskue got out of the store he saw the boy siting down on the floor

saskue walked over to the boy i said to stay

saskue said the boy looked up at saskue next time i said stay stay got it! saskue said the boy looked down look at me the boy didt look at him saskue got down on the floor and

put his hand on the boys chin and made him look at him i told you not to do that saskue said very very very mad saskue got up and took the boys hand and dragged him back

home when they got back saskue dragged the boy to his bedroom and made the boy sit on the floor  as he put the stuff he got from the store away after he was done he

went over to spot that the boy was siting and took the boys hand and made him stand up the boy backed away from saskue in to the wall the boy looked down saskue took his

hair and made him look up at him when ever i tel you to do something do it!! saskue said still mad the boy closed his eyes has if saskue was going to hit him saskue let go of the

boys hair and went to the liveing room and sited on the couch he needed to calm down after saskue left the boy started to cry and put his head in his knees

LATER ALMOST NIGHT TIME saskue had falled a sleep on the couch till he hear his phone ring the phon was in his room saskue got up and went to his room and picked up

his phone it was neji hey neji hey saskue

whats going on saskue neji said

nothing saskue said walking back to the liveing room and siting on the couch

whats wrong you soung mad

well that slave you got me wont listen to me like ok i tell him to stay right? he wont listen

well hit him in the nose why would i do that becase thats what you do when a dog wont listen to you and then you tid them up outside some where and dont come back till 4 days

later should i really do that?  
if you want him to listen to you yes any wasys lets go to the movies monday well ok i have to go neji come to ny house at 1:00 ok bey saskue bey saskue got up and went to his

room he didt see the boy untill he looked at the spot where he was befor then he saw him his head in his knees saskue walked over to the boy the boy looked his eyes a little red

from crying saskue took the boys hand and dragged the boy outside to a tree that had rope to it saskue made the boy sit down saskue got the rope and put it around the boys

left foot and walked away and went back to his bedroom and layed on the bed and went to sleep

NEXT DAY MONDAY saskue woke to some one knocking on his door it was neji saskue opened the door he was right it was neji hey saskue ready? neji asked yeah lets go

saskue said walking out the door

LATER after the movie THE WALK BACK HOME saskue i forgot to tell you something neji said

what saskue asked

ok well the half dog half human well hes only 5 days old

so maybe thats why hes not listening to you maybe neji said looking at the ground

i dont know neji saskue said after they got to nejis house they said there good beys and saskue started to walking home it started to rain heavy

[LATER WHEN SASKUE GOT HOME

AS SOON HAS SASKUE GOT HOME HE WENT OUTSIDE TO GET THE BOY IT WAS RAINING REALLY HARD SASKUE UNTIDE THE ROPE AND TOOK

THE BOY BY THE HAND AND HAD HIM COME INSIDE THE BOY WAS SO COLD SASKUE PUT HIS HAND ON THE BOYS CHEEK THE BOY BACKED

AWAY HE WAS VERY WET WETER THEN SASKUE SASKUE GOT THE BOY A DRY SHIRTS AND SHORTS AFTER SASKUE PUT THE SHIRT AND

SHORT ON THE BOY SASKUE PUT ON A DRY SHIRT ON TOO SASKUE TOOK THE BOY HAND AND HAD HIM COME WITH HIM TO THE BED ROOM

saskue sit him on the bed and unter the covers to get him warm saskue layed down next to the boy and put his arms around him the boy tryed to move away from saskue but

saskue didt let him

im sorry saskue said in the boys ear

the boy starting to cry trying to get away from saskue but saskue still didt let him the boy gave up still crying


	3. im sorry dont cry

yo whats up zac here im ok in note that im going to start useing the slaves name the one that saskue gave him 

dont own naruto never will

CHATPER 3

HEY ITS OK COME ON ITS OK STOP CRYING COME ON STOP CRYING SASKUE SAID IN JINS EAR STILL HOLDING JIN IN HIS ARMS TRYING TO CLAM HIM DOWM AND GET HIM WARM JIN STOPED CRYING AFTER HALF AN HOUR AND STOPED TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM SASKUE SASKUE SAT HIM UP STILL IN HIS ARMS AND THEN LET HIM GO AND GOT UP TO GET SOMETHING WHEN SASKUE GOT BACK HE SAT BACK ON THE BED IN FRONT OF JIN here you need to eat something saskue said holding out his hand with something in it it was a pice balogna jin just looked at it oh right sorry here like this saskue said eating a pice of balogna to show him how jin looked at saskue then the bed i guess i;ll have to feed him then saskue put his hand on jins cheek and mad him look at him and then kissed him to put the food in his mouth and then backed away and took a another pice of balogna and kissed jin again to put food in his mouth untill it was gone saskues face was red there saskue said backing away face stll red jin looked at saskue then the bed

SASKUES POV

i fell so sorry for puting jin outside it felled kind of good kissing him like that i cant stop felling this way

END SASKUES POV

saskue got closer to jin and huged him i know i may not be the best owner but i;ll never hurt you again i...i..love you i dont want you to ever go im sorry...im so sorry dont hate me saskue said crying in jins ear jin pushed saskue away to look at him with a look that said whats wrong nothing saskue said turning his head so jin wont see him cry then jin started to cry oh come on dont cry becase of me its not becase of you jin saskue said huging him pading his hair saskue layed down with him still in his arms after he did that jin calmed down and fell asleep in saskues arms thats when it hit saskue i have to go to school next monday i have to get someone to watch jin man

OK IM GOING TO NEXT WEEK

monday s-a-s-k-u-e jin said siting on the floor looking up at saskue he sounded like a baby when he talks only bacase he is a baby what? saskue said puting on a shirt geting ready for school it would jins fist time being apart other then when saskue put hhim outside

saskue talked naruto in to babysiting jin when hes at school

saskue heard some one knocking on his door come in

hey saskue sorry im late naruto was 13 but he acts like hes 9

whatever im late bey saskue said walking out the door naruto walked over th jin who was siting on the floor so naruto sited on the floor to hi im naruto im your babysiter jin backed away not untering what any one said to him becase hes only a baby later after school

im home saskue said walking in his house only to hear crying saskue went to his only to find jin crying and naruto trying to get him to stop crying naruto what did u do now nothing hes been crying all day saskue walked over to jin who was still siting on the floor and huged him come dont cry im here the boy did stop crying after saskue looked at naruto

i want you to tell me every thng that happened saskue said looking mad


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED...

chatper 4 the vist

naruto was about to say something but stoped when he hear some one knocking on the front door

comeing naruto said geting up and walking out the door not even knowing jin was following him

naruto opened the door and was shocked to he saw

hey neji why how come your not in school with saskue

oh i was just comeing by to see how his lil pet is neji said walking in to the house

come in why dont u im not doing any thing suree whyy not naruto said

i really hate this guy naruto was thinking

so how are you remeber me neji said to jin

jin backed away so you do remeber me neji said takeing a step forwar jin took another step back

neji took another step forwar

neji what are you doi- naruto was cut off by a phone ringing and ran to go get

its just you and me n now neji said takeing another step forwar

jin took another step back now his back was angetst the wall neji put his hand on the wall makeing sure the boy colu not try to run

did u miss me hmm 

jin closeed his eyes in fear

aww thats not nice you could at leas look at me neji said puting his other hand under jins shirt

jin bit his lip has neji bits his ear then licks is bottle lip [note if you dont know what that mean omg what are you doing reading yaoi 

but jin does not open his mouth

neji bites his lip wilth makes him open his mouth neji takes this chang and siles his toung in his mouth

after aBOUT 5 MINS HE PULLED AWAY

GOT TO GO SEE YOU LATER HE SAID AND WITH THAT HE LEFT

JUST THEN NARUTO CAME BACK

HEY WERER NEJI GO NARUTO ASKED

JIN RAN TO SASKUES ROOM AND HUGES HIS KNEES AND CRYED

NARUTO RAN AFTER HIM

SITED DOWN NEXT TO HIM HEY WHAT WRONG?

I WANN SASKUUEE JIN SAID STILL CRYING

IM HOME!  HEY THAT SASKUE SEE HES HERE STOP CRYING

BUT JIN ONLY CRYED LOUDER 


	5. bad remembers and new ones

CHATPER 5 [note i am keeping my word i will keep telling the story only because some one revied and if that prson who revied is reading this i want to say thank u for reviewing u made me very happy and some time this moth i;ll be editing this story doing a spell check

when i get time cause im baby siting every night and day now sorry for the wait heres the new chatper

[warning rap sceen  
NEXT DAY

NARUTO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND STOP EATING MY FOOD saskue said puting a shirt on he hade to go do a test

saskue looked over to where jin was siting on the bed looking down

flash back

neji said he was sick why did he come by my house when he said could not even go to school saskue was thinking

what the hell is wrong with him ; saskue said starting to panic how should i know' naruto said

jin was siting on saskues lap

jin was now crying harder cling to saskue ver hard

just then saskue saw a wound on jins lip

hey where you get that saskue asked more then said

saskue touched the wound on jins lip

jin starts to freaks out

jin starts kkicking and screaming /

naruto trys to grab him but only catchs his feet

saskue makes sure naruto does not lost his grip and jumps on top of jin

jin looks saskue his eyes beyond terrifed

flashe back;

neji is on top of him

lets have some fun befor i give you away neji said'; pining jins arms up beside his head

and starts kissing him and biths him hard on neck jin screams out in pain

neji stops what he is doing lucky for me saskue has a birthday comeing up so i;ll give you to him so you will still be close by.. neji said;'

neji kiss jin on his lips has tears flow down his cheek

neji moves his left hand down jins body and stops at his ziper to his pants and pulls it down jin starts crying even more

end flashe back

jin starts to kick harder so much that naruto cant hold him any more

now the only thing keeping him down is saskue

saskue kiss jin

jin stops fighting

naruto sits on the floor watching the sceen befor him his mouth open in a scocked kind of way

[and might i say in a very dum way to lol

saskue licks jins lip asking him to open

jin opens his mouth leting saskue silnd his toung in'

after about 6 mins

naruto gets up .;umm i guess i;ll just show my self out then naruto said his face red'';

later after naruto leaves

saskue picks jin up and puts him on the bed then saskue gets on bed him self and he takes off his shirt

in a hurry tossing it not careing were it landed 

saskue starts kisssing jin again

ring.';''ring;l';';;';'ring

dame it saskue said grabing his phone and lookeed at it to see who it was

ok evieewers guess who called saskue was it neji naruto saskur

well ti;ll next time beyyyyyyyyy hugs thanks for reviewing sorry for short chatper next will be long one 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry took so long alot of things been going on on with story no new chatper for a long time due to life sorry and parents maay be geting rid of me oh and btw im a cutter not that i care bye

last time on my petlol like tv

saskue picks up jin and puts him on the bed and gets ont he bed him self and takes his shirt off '  
tossing it in a hurry not careing wer it landed saskue starts to kiss jin again""

ring;';'ring;';'ring';'

dame it!! saskue says grabing his phone and looked at the caller id to see who it was

caller id;;';'neji

saskue cuss and toss his phone the phone hits a wall and breaks jin closes him eyes when he hears the phone break his ears go down his body shakeing

he sits up still shakeing sas- but was cut off has saSKUE kissed him on the lips jin trys to push saskue away but saskue didt move saskue put his hand on jins chest and push him down

and clims on top of him saskue licks jins stoment saskue sits up and takes jins shorts off along with his own he lifts jins legs and puts them over his sholders and slowey puts his er c in jins er a and slams in and out jin closes his eyes tigh in pain and bites his bottmel lip crying

er time skip

saskue pulled out of him pancting and covered in sweat and pulled jin in to a hug and layed down with him still in his arm he kissed jin on his neck

i love u... saskue said

flash back jin was lookinh out the window in saskues room

saskue was still sleep it had been a week since that night jins ears went up at wat he saw out side he saw a neko boy with black hair and green eyes there was a girl with him she had brown light long hair and blue eyes they were walking down the side walk the girl had leash in hand that was contced to the boys colllar

jin waged his tail really fast he ran out saskues room to the frony room and opened the fron door and closed it gently he follows the two ti;ll they stop at a store

the girl tells the boy to stay there and gos in side jin was arcoss the street from them his stoment growls has he walked in font of a food place he snifs the air

his stoment growls louder smelling food a bluch appars on his face he looks up at the ski for a long time not noticeing the two that wwerw cmeing ovr to were he was

his stoment growls smelling more food the girl taps him on his sholder r u hurngy she asks with a smile on her face here come she said grabing his hand and pullinh him in the food place

wellcome to wendys how may i help u

hi i would like to order 5 fris and 2 burgers she says giveing the man money for the food the man gives her a tra with the food on it they go and sit at the table

so wats r name she said takeng a bite of her burger the neko boy handed jin one of the fris and got one him self jin tests one fri and wags his tail really fast eyes close smileing

well im hinata and this is my pet troy jin looked at troy the boy looked bored later

well il see u later it was nice meeting u hinata saidand waved good bye

when jin got home

what the hell were u thinkinh saskue yelled end part one i know short but hey i been busy get off my back


End file.
